Over the last decade, there has been a substantial increase in the use and deployment of network devices. For example, smartphones, laptop computers, desktop computers, tablet computers, and smart appliances may each communicate over wireless switching networks. Commonly, the location of these devices may be determined using a variety of techniques.
For example, strength characteristics of signals transmitted by a wireless device and received by a set of access points may be examined to triangulate the position of the wireless device. However, the strength characteristics for one or more of these wireless signals may be inaccurate or skewed based on anomalies in the transmission environment. As a result, the estimated location of the wireless device, which may be calculated partially based on these inaccurate strength characteristics, may also be inaccurate.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.